Tears on the Midnight Rose
by MyFamousLastWords96
Summary: Jinx doesn't know what she has until it might be too late. Slight delay in last chapter, though.
1. Unexpected Meeting

**I do not own Teen Titans, only this story...just by this you can tell this is my first fanfic...please no flames, though I appreciate comments!**

Tears on the Midnight Rose

The marketplace in Jump City is my secret sanctuary. The smell of flowers, the vibrant colors of the fruit, and the happy chatter of shoppers relieved some of the stress that sat on my shoulders. But why would I consider bright colors, sweet smells, and happiness to be my stress reliever?

Maybe...maybe it's because I secretly yearn for that innocence. Being villainous isn't what it's all cracked up to be. Sure, you get money and valubles (if you're lucky) and you earn some dominance among the common folk, but you know in the back of your mind that you have little success. Some arrogant hero who hates you with every fiber of thier being always finds some way of stopping you.

But that wasn't right...Kid Flash wasn't like that.

I gritted my teeth at the thought of that hero. He was an insect, my personal parasite. With his suprerior speed and quick thinking, he ruined all my plans.

But he didn't hate me...actually, what seemed to be the exact opposite.

He always popped up out of nowhere, just to talk to me. He never flinched when I threatened him with my eerrie powers.

And those roses... secretly, I've kept all of them in my room at the HIVE Adademy. They've all died, of course, but something kept me from throwing the wilted remains away.

What was wrong with me?

Anyway, I finally got to my favorite stall in the marketplace- the flower stall. Ever since Kid started giving me those flowers, I've had an odd fetish for them. I picked up a huge scarlet rose, brought it up to my face, and...

"Well, well, well, Jinxie! I didn't know you actually appreciated my gifts!"

My parasite was back. I groaned into the sof petals surrounding my face. Then why did my heart skip a beat when I heard his voice?

I turned, facing Kid Flash. He didn't have his usual uniform of bright yellow on. He had completely normal clothing on: washed out blue jeans that clinged perfectly to his long, strong legs, and a heavy sweatshirt bearing 'My Chemical Romance' on the front. His red hair was fly- away, and, somehow, perfectly framed his face. I realized he was wearing his mask (he must have slipped it on when he saw me), and the banana yellow made his blue eyes seem brighter. I didn't think he looked bad, but I couldn't let him know that.

"You look idiotic," I hissed, trying to get him off the subject of roses.

I failed.

"Jinxie, don't try to distract me! I can see that rose in your hand!" He looked positively ecstatic about it.

I felt power radiate through my arms and to my hand. I watched the rose blacken before my eyes, then disintigrate.

"What rose?" I asked pleasantly, brushing ashes off my hands.

He rolled his eyes and nodded at the stand. "I bought all those roses here, you know." He smirked when he saw my jaw drop. "I even know the caretaker," he remarked, waving his hand at the old Mexican man who ran the stall and said a perky, "Hi, Mario!"

If my jaw could drop any more, it would be on the ground. How come the stall I loved so much was the stall that he went to ALL THE TIME?

Was it fate?

No, it couldn't be. Why the hell was i thinking like that?

Kid chuckled at my at my astonished expression in which I snapped my jaw closed. He then started strolling among the flowers, with me following him. What was I supposed to do? Run away? That would make me weak, a coward. Blast him away? A tempting thought, but that would result in the destruction of the stall, and maybe the whole marketplace, considering im bad luck. So, I followed him.

I was rewarded, however, when my eyes landed on the most beautiful flower i had ever seen. It was a rose (just my luck), and was so deep a purple, it was almost black.

"The midnight rose."

I jumped at Kid's voice. I was so busy staring, I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"It's pretty," I said dismissivly, turning away from my prize.

"I was thinking about buying that for you, but (I sensed him shrug) something told me that i had to wait for the best opportunity to get it."

I was glad I wasn't facing Kid, because I could feel my cheeks turn dark gray against my ashen face.

I didn't turn until I heard Kid's voice saying,"How much is that rose over there? Ya that one. The dark one."

I turned sharply, feeling my eyes glow pink. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kid turned as well, a smirk on his face. "I'm feeling like this is the perfect opportunity."

His smile turned genuine, and it melted my insides, but i said harshly, "Look, if this is a way of buying my affections, or trying to get me to join the Titans, you might want to turn your skinny ass around and run like hell, 'cause I'll vaporize you without thinking twice about it."

Kid's smile dropped slightly at my words, and said, "Jinx, I'm not scared of you, and would you believe me if I said that I was buying this rose for you because i LIKE you?"

The power surging through my body disappeared at his words. They caught me completely of gaurd. He never called me Jinx before, and the first time he told me he liked me without his usual air of humor. He really was serious.

"No."

Even my own words shocked me.

"I don't believe you. Anybody who's ever had feelings for me have died or disappeared! Too many people have manipulated me, and I'm not about to fall for it again."

And I started to run, just like that.

The stalls around me were a blur as I weaved through the crowd. I couldn't think straight. The only thought that was clear in my head was_ you messed up. You can't fix it. _

_It's over._

I finally got to the curb of a busy street, and I stopped, my heart pounding, legs screaming. But I could hear him coming, I needed to keep going.

Too late.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't look up.

"Jinx, stop being stupid and believe-"

Pink energy pushed him back, sending him falling onto his back. I looked up, breathing even harder.

"I'm not stupid! You're just going to use me, and I will make a fool out of myself trying to keep up with you. I...I can't do it!"

And I ran into the street.

"JINX!"

I felt headlights on me. I stopped and watched with horror as a car streaked past a red light, driving way to fast. It was inches, then centimeters away...

**I dont LIKE that ending! IDK why! Anyway, pleeeeeeease comment and rate! If you do, I'll give you chocolate! Well, no, not really, but **

**Tnx hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Tears Mixed With Blood

**Chapter 2- Tears Mixed With Blood**

The wind was knocked out of me as I was hurled to my right and landed hard on asphalt. The pain was, well, painful, but I had expected worse. I could here people screaming from the sidewalk, so I suspected I was pretty banged up. But I could still open my eyes.

At first, my vision was blurry from withheld pain, and nothing was comprehendible. I blinked a couple of times, and finally, I could distinguish a pile at the base of a bright blue truck. But the pile was in an awkward position, and I could see bright red hair… my blood ran cold.

It was Kid Flash.

Ignoring screaming limbs, I ran to Kid, not wanting to see what really happened, not wanting to believe it.

It was the worst sight imaginable. That flyaway hair covered half his face, and the other was lined with blood. His clothes were painted with red and black with the blood and asphalt, and his arms and legs were bent helplessly at awkward positions.

Tears stinging my eyes, this time from despair, I slowly bent down and gently took his head and cradled it.

"Kid Flash…please…open your eyes…Kid…Wally… PLEASE! Don't leave me!"

Dry, racking sobs engulfed me, and I bent my neck down, my lips grazing Kid's forehead as I cried.

I was dimly aware that after a couple minutes of crying an ambulance had pulled up and two official looking men climbed out with a stretcher. As they approached, I heard myself scream, "Don't take him! You can't!" over and over like a deranged lunatic. My crazy-talk proved to be no avail, however, because they practically tore me away from Kid. Through all the commotion and people brushing past me, I somehow found myself in the hands of the police.

Anything that was in my stomach was now a rock at the bottom of my stomach as I was led to a squad car. I began me delusional ranting, and kept it up until I was placed in the back of a squad car. It wasn't until I saw we were following the ambulance that I realized that the officers were an escort and ceased my yelling. I was too shocked too make small- talk with my escorts, and every once in a while, was over come with powerful sobs, which diminished to smaller ones which hurt my ribcage less.

I settled to look out the window while I got my thoughts together. The colors of autumn were so bright, so vibrant, and painted a perfect picture. I was the exact opposite. I was dull, dark, and was a picture with a slash in the middle, right through my face. My bad luck caused Kid to be hit. It was my own stupidity and stubbornness that caused Kid to run. I didn't even deserve to be driven to Jump City Hospital.

I may have killed him.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I saw that the ambulance was already there, and was being emptied of its contents. I spied the limp figure on the stretcher, and had to bite my lip to the bleeding point to keep from sobbing hysterically again.

Numbly, I stepped out of the car, but I couldn't move myself forward. One of the two officers scooped me up and carried me to the front doors of the hospital. It reminded me of the way Kid Flash would carry me, and more silent tears trickled down my already wet face.

The officer placed me in an uncomfortable blue chair, much like how a five-year old would sit down a rag doll. He bent down until he was eye level with me and told me to stay where I was and he would tell me when I could come and see Kid. He also motioned for a stationary nurse to look me over. It had only just occurred to me that I had a slash on my arm. It wasn't deep though, but when I voiced this, she ignored me and proceeded to wipe up my arm. After many minutes of urging the nurse to leave me alone and tend to Kid, She declared herself done and walked off.

I cradled my newly bandaged arm, and watched the clock as I awaited the wonderful moment when I would be able to see Kid again.

**Heeeey what's up? I'm sorry I couldn't update this sooner! There was a lot of debate amongst my friends on whether it should have a sad ending or a happy ending… and this is what I decided. Enjoy, but don't flame on me . Oh, I don't own Teen Titans, and I never will. (Sob sob cry cry) **


	3. I am a terrible person

Hello my fellow Fanfictioneers!….I bet you were expecting another chapter of my story, but I am sorry to say it will be on hold for just a little while longer. I have written TWO DIFFERENT ENDINGS and am not satisfied. So I thank you for your patience and hopefully your sanity will not break! Oh, and happy belated Valentine's Day! I am sorry I am a terrible person…

On a happier note, my ALL TIME FAVORITE BAND Panic! At the Disco has released their new music video 'Ballad of Mona Lisa' a couple of days ago, and I strongly urge you to check it out! If you don't like it, well BLAH, but if you love it, I shall send you a virtual hug! 3

~FamousLastWords96 (Again, sorry)


End file.
